


1942

by Ferra



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra
Summary: Alkisah, adalah ceritera tentang dua orang pria, di tengah ramainya Batavia yang membosankan, menimbun rahasia perihal hubungan mereka.





	1. Permulaan

_ Alkisah, adalah ceritera tentang dua orang pria, di tengah ramainya Batavia yang membosankan, menimbun rahasia perihal hubungan mereka.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Semua kisah selalu punya awalnya sendiri; kisah ini juga punya permulaan, dan hal itu dimulai oleh dua orang pria.

Pria yang pertama, namanya Rangga. Ia seperti bulan; semua melihatnya bercahaya, namun sinarnya terasa dingin, jauh, dan kau bisa melihat dia di atas sana; tak tergapai.

Barangkali kamu membuka kisah ini dengan ekspektasi bahwa mereka telah bertemu, berbagi kata-kata manis. Nyatanya bukan, mereka bukan kawan satu sekolah, cerita ini tidak sepuitis itu. Ini lebih tentang bisnis ketimbang puitis, dan tidak ada puisi dalam prosa tentang dua pria yang lahir dalam situasi yang sama, dan besar dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Mereka bahkan belum pernah berjumpa satu sama lain.

“Bocah picisan itu masih tidak menyerah juga?”

Ini bukan kisah tentang remaja-remaja yang baru lulus sekolah. Nyatanya, dalam kisah kali ini, Rangga tidak berada dalam bangku sekolah lagi. Segera setelah lulus sekolah, ia bekerja dalam bagian editorial Pandji Poestaka[1], menerima banyak curahan literatur dari anak-anak bangsa yang ingin karyanya dilihat. Banyak yang menganggap ini adalah sebuah langkah besar untuk mengubah dunia, melalui kata-kata samar yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka, sesama intelektual. 

Tapi tetap saja mau seindah apapun mimpi mereka, kalau tidak keluar kata setuju oleh Rangga, bubar sudah mimpi mereka; tidak akan ada karya yang sampai di tangan ketua editor. Biar hal itu bukan pekerjaan sesungguhnya Rangga, tapi semua yang ada di sana segan dengan kemampuan yang ditawarkan Rangga. Bukan sekali dua kali Pandji Poestaka mengalami masalah publikasi, dan jika bukan karena sikap cepat tanggap Rangga, bubar sudah majalah ini.

“Kali ini berbeda, dia tidak mengirimkan karya yang sama lagi…”

Rangga tetap tidak peduli. Ia merasa pandangan pria—siapapun yang namanya Dilan—ini, terlalu radikal. “Aku tetap tidak mau terima, pria idealis sepertinya… Dikira mudah apa, asal tulisan bagus sedikit bisa langsung naik cetak?” Rangga mendengus kesal, meminum air putih dari gelasnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering setiap mendengar atau membaca nama Dilan. Dia tidak tahu siapa bocah tengik dengan bahasa sok independen ini, tapi kegigihannya membuat Rangga kesal mampus. “Aku tidak bisa meloloskan karyanya, terlalu berbahaya.”

Bos mereka tidak berguna, _jangkrik_. Dasar bos tukang makan gaji buta, main asal setuju terbitkan apa saja selama tulisannya bagus tanpa paham esensi sebuah konten, nanti kantor mereka didatangi pihak Jepang lagi, urusannya panjang dan mereka lagi yang disalahkan. Tentu saja di saat yang sama, semua di bagian editorial Pandji Poestaka tahu bahwa keputusan Rangga tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Dia memang bukan yang tertinggi di kantor tersebut, tapi usia dan lama bekerja sepertinya tidak ada pengaruhnya di kantor ini; semua tahu kemampuan puisi Rangga tidak ada tandingannya. Kalau itu jelek bagi Rangga, ya memang artinya jelek.

“Rangga… Coba saja pertimbangkan. Yang kali ini tidak jelek, loh.”

“Met. Kalau _udah_ dibilang _nggak,_ ya _nggak_.” ia bingung ada apa dengan orang-orang kantor ini yang keras kepala. “Masih banyak karya yang bagus yang tidak perlu bawa embel-embel anti-Jepang begini. Bawakan yang lain saja. Aku tidak mau terima yang atas nama Dilan lagi.”

Rangga berjalan keluar, memakai topi hitamnya; sebab hari ini terik bukan main. Ia keluar dari kantornya, dan menunggu di peron trem yang berada tak jauh dari kantornya. Ia akan berhenti di pertigaan depan _Stadhuisplein_ , dan setelah itu ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang di depan stasiun. Kalau bisa ia ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya, jauh dari bisingnya kantor, pergi dari langit-langit kantor yang mengepul dengan asap rokok.

Ia ingin pergi saja. Sudah malas juga dengan beban kerja di kantornya, tapi bajingan pula dirinya yang ingin semuanya sempurna dengan standar estetikanya; akhirnya Rangga tertekan juga. Apapun alternatifnya, sama saja.

Rangga jadi benci dirinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Namun yang lebih Rangga benci adalah bocah dan puisi picisannya bernama Dilan.

Rangga belum pernah berjumpa dengan Dilan, tapi kamu bisa selalu melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, (tidak seperti Rangga) dan ia begitu berbeda dengan pria seusianya yang gemar menghembuskan asap rokok (seperti Rangga).

Kebalikannya Rangga, Dilan ibarat matahari; cerah, hangat, terbit dari Buitenzorg[2], terbenam di keramaian Batavia.

Bagi para orang tua, Dilan memang anak yang terlampau nakal, seperti kebanyakan bocah lelaki dan sepedanya. Rambut terasa lembap, sebagian keringat menetes. Hari ini begitu panas, kakinya lelah mengayuh sepedanya sampai pulang. Lagi.

Dilan memarkir sepedanya di depan rumah, selagi dirinya mencari di mana gerangan ia letakkan kunci rumahnya. Besi di sepedanya memantulkan cahaya pink, biru, dari papan nama neon yang berada di seberang rumahnya. Perlahan, lampunya terasa semakin terang, seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari, dan akhirnya Dilan menemukan kunci rumahnya.

“Aku pulang.”

Tapi yang ia sambut hanya rumahnya yang kosong lagi, dengung lalat yang berlalu di atas tahu goreng yang lupa ia makan tadi pagi.

Sendiri lagi.

Dilan memasukkan sepedanya ke dalam rumah, seharian berkeliling kota setelah selesai sekolah membuatnya lapar. Ia mengambil panci yang tergantung di dinding, minyak sesendok makan, dan telur dalam kantungnya ia keluarkan; jangan tanya ia dapat darimana.

Dilan membuka bawah kompornya, menyalakan api di kayu bakar yang tersisa dalam kompor tersebut. Harusnya cukup untuk Selagi telurnya hendak masak, ia menyiapkan piring, dan dari tasnya ia ambil sekepal nasi. Masih hangat, dibungkus dengan daun pisang, wangi menguar sedap. Dilan meletakkan sebungkus nasi tersebut di atas meja, selagi ia mengangkat panci tersebut, mengorek telur hingga jatuh di atas daun pisang.

Tidak biasanya makanannya begitu enak. Hidup sedang susah, ia terpaksa mengambil resiko demi sebungkus makanan enak.

“Haah…”

Entah ke mana Ayah, dan Ibu yang tidak kunjung kembali juga. Hidupnya jadi sukar di sini tanpa mereka; sebenarnya, ketimbang sukar, ia tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan rumah ini.

Tidak ada lagi komentar Ibu saat mendengar tetangganya bertengkar lagi dengan suaminya. Tidak ada juga suara dari saluran NIROM[3] yang biasa ayahnya dengarkan selagi duduk di kursi rotan reyot.

Dulu Dilan ingin membuang kursi tua itu, tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang duduk di kursi tersebut; terlalu cepat Ayah pergi. Ganti dirinya yang duduk di kursi yang sudah rapuh itu, mendengarkan siaran-siaran berisi propaganda Jepang, selagi memakan nasi telur buatannya sendiri.

Muak.

“Ke mana mereka membawamu pergi, Ayah?” Dilan berbicara sendiri di depan radio, memeluk kedua lututnya selagi mendengarkan saja siaran pro-Jepang, dengan lagu-lagu bernuansa negeri matahari terbit. Tangannya memegang sisa terakhir dari nasi telurnya, dan ia memakannya, perlahan. Tidak ada hiburan lain, apa boleh buat. “Aku tidak menemukan apapun hari ini, dan suaraku ditolak lagi.”

Baru empat bulan, Dilan.

Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kau tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah, ya?”

Sekembalinya Rangga ke meja kantornya, ia segera dipanggil oleh bosnya. Kini ia ada di ruangan yang penuh dengan asap rokok, dan telinga memerah karena amarah bos yang tidak masuk akal, seperti biasa. Rangga berdiri mematung, tidak menjawab amarah bos. Ia cukup cerdas untuk tidak termakan emosi setiap kali bos berlaku kurang ajar.

“Heh, kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya, ya? Kurang ajar.”

Rangga menggeleng saja, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipermasalahkan bosnya kali ini. Tahu-tahu saja ia dipanggil. “Saya tidak paham konteks ‘menyerah’ di sini bagaimana, pak. Mohon maaf, bisa jelaskan sekali lagi?” Rangga mual dengan basa-basi kesopanan di hadapan bosnya satu ini, sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Toh, apapun yang akan ia katakan, bosnya tidak senang juga. “Belakangan, tidak banyak entri yang masuk ke mejaku. Kudengar sudah beberapa kali ada yang menolak untuk dibawa ke mejaku.” ia melirik ke Rangga. “Aku mencoba menggali ada apa yang terjadi, dan semua informasi yang kudapatkan mengatakan kamu yang menolak semua tulisan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu hendak mencuri pekerjaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini…”

Bosnya tidak mengerti, Rangga tidak tertarik untuk duduk sebagai ketua editor; Rangga hanya tertarik untuk bertahan hidup. Ia terus berdiri mematung begitu saja di sana, diam lama, matanya mulai kosong. Ia bosan juga mendengarkan pria tua ini bicara sendiri tak henti-hentinya.

“...maka dari itu aku berpikir untuk memberikan skors untukmu.”

Hah.

“Skors?” suara Rangga meninggi. Ia tidak terima, persetan tidak terdengar sopan di depan bos sialan ini. “Bapak tidak bisa memberikan skors untuk saya begitu saja.”

“Oh, tentu saja bisa.” pria tua yang masih bersandar di kursi kulit buluknya nampak tidak menatap Rangga. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar lima puluhan gulden Hindia Belanda, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, dan melemparnya di depan Rangga. “Kamu cerdas, aku harus akui itu, tapi kalau sifatmu tetap angkuh, aku tidak bisa menerimamu di sini lagi. Sudah, pulang sana. Kembali lagi kalau kau sudah sadar diri.”

Rangga kesal bukan main. Terpaksa ia pungut amplop tersebut, dan berbalik pulang.

“Permisi.”

Bos bodoh, tahunya cuma mencelakakan diri saja.

 

* * *

  
Bagi Dilan, hidup di Hindia Belanda menyenangkan, sampai derap tentara dari negeri matahari terbit datang di satu pagi, melintas di depan jalanan Glodok. Tahun ini, terutama, adalah tahun yang paling sukar bagi keluarga macam Dilan; bumiputera bukan, Belanda juga bukan, dan yang jelas ia benci orang Jepang.

Satu hari ia pulang ke rumah, sudah kosong. Lantai satu nampak berantakan, Ayah dan Ibu menghilang begitu saja. Kata tetangga sebelahnya, ada orang-orang bermata sipit yang membawa mereka pergi. Dilan mau marah pun tidak bisa, orang tuanya memang begitu, selalu vokal jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan asas hidup mereka.

Dilan mau percaya bahwa orang-orang bermata sipit itu sehalus janji-janji mereka di radio; barangkali membiarkan mereka hidup, masih diberi makan dan minum, semoga. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Bagi dirinya, ketidakpastian datang ketika siaran terakhir NIROM mengudara.

 

 _Wij gaan nu sluiten_.

Ini akhir siaran kami.

 

Dilan memasuki kamarnya, berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Ia merogoh ke bawah kolong baju, menarik satu papan hingga terdengar suara berdebam, lalu ia tarik keluar. Dilan menghela napas saat melihat papan tersebut, penuh dengan artikel, catatan, foto, serta sketsa. Ada benang merah, putih, dan biru. Terhubung satu sama lain, hanya Dilan yang tahu apa artinya.

 

_Vaarwel, tot betere tijden._

Selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi.

 

Dilan akan menemukan orang tuanya, dan senyum kecilnya terulas. Hari ini memang ia tidak mendapatkan petunjuk baru, tapi semakin hari, semakin dekat dirinya dengan kebenaran tentang hilangnya orang tua Dilan.

  
“ _Leve de Koningin_ —Jayalah Ratuku.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Manakala kota ini demikian membosankan, hal itu teramat baik untuk dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang—_ _yang akan diuji masing-masing saat mereka saling bertatap-mata untuk pertama kalinya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Majalah Pandji Poestaka (1922-1945) adalah majalah keluaran Balai Pustaka yang diterbitkan dalam bahasa Melayu untuk mendistribusikan bacaan berkualitas untuk rakyat, sebagai bagian dari politik etis Belanda. Untuk informasi lebih lengkap, silakan cek ke laman **[Referensi](http://ensiklopedia.kemdikbud.go.id/sastra/artikel/Pandji_Poestaka)** ini. [Kembali ke Bacaan]
> 
> 2Buitenzorg adalah nama kota Bandung pada zaman kolonial[Kembali ke Bacaan]
> 
> 3NIROM ( _Nederlandsch-Indische Radio Omroep Maatschappij—Dutch East Indie Radio Broadcasting Corporation_ ) merupakan pendahulu dari Radio Republik Indonesia (RRI). Pertama kali mengudara di Jawa pada 1 April 1934 s/d 8 Maret 1942. [Kembali ke Bacaan]


	2. Jumpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka berjumpa atas malang yang sama-sama menimpa mereka

“Kulitmu bumiputera, tapi perilakumu seorang Belanda.”

“Kamu sebenarnya di pihak siapa?”

Dilan sudah muak; dari pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tentang wajah, lalu warna kulitnya, segalanya yang membentuk fisiknya tidak cocok pada ras manapun yang berada di tanah ini. Lahir dari sepasang suami istri yang setia pada penjajah membuatnya unik; dan tiap hari perjalanannya mendera. Jalan ke sekolah, tidak ada yang mau benar-benar berteman dengannya. Jalan ke trem, ia dipelototi sebab ia keluar dari sekolah orang Belanda. Bicara bahasa Melayu atau Belanda, ujung-ujungnya dipertanyakan.

Seakan tidak ada tempat baginya di tanah ini; ironis bahwa Dilan tetap mencintai Hindia Belanda apa adanya.

Di balik penolakan selalu ada penerimaan. Dulu kala, Ayah berusaha mendapatkan simpati para petinggi Belanda dan itu berhasil; hidup mereka nyaman, mereka keluarga

“Selamat pagi.”

Tapi sekarang ia tidak punya satu pun alasan untuk menyukai datangnya manusia-manusia dari negeri matahari terbit. Ia tidak bisa menyukai mereka yang sudah mengasingkan orang tuanya, para simpatisan yang hanya memilih sisi demi bertahan hidup di tengah masyarakat yang rasis.

“Oh, dek. Pagi. Mau berjumpa dengan siapa?”

Keluarga Dilan hanya ingin bertahan hidup, dan tentara-tentara bedebah dari Asia Timur tersebut sudah membuat seorang Dilan gusar. Sayang, Dilan tidak punya senapan atau perangkat berperang, kalau tidak sudah ia hajar sampai mampus orang-orang Jepang itu.

“Tidak dengan siapapun. Saya hanya ingin mengajukan puisi saya untuk diterbitkan di Pandji Poestaka—”

“BUAT APA KAMU KEMBALI, HAH?!”

Baik Dilan maupun pria penerima tamu tersebut sama-sama terkejut, mereka menoleh ke asal suara bersamaan, melihat seorang pemuda dengan baju rapi, hendak masuk kantor, diusir seorang bapak paruh baya. Mereka nampak berdebat dalam suara yang lebih rendah saat menyadari bahwa mereka diperhatikan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Dilan hanya diam, memperhatikan juga. Ia bersandar di meja tersebut, postur tubuhnya tidak menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia tengah melihat perdebatan tersebut. “Siapa itu?” Dilan bertanya kepada resepsionis tersebut.

“Oh, kebetulan sekali. Itu ketua editor Pandji Poestaka.” ucap si resepsionis. “Dia sedang bertengkar dengan pak Rangga. Mereka memang sering berdebat, habis dengar-dengar belakangan hubungan mereka tidak begitu bagus.”

“Anda tahu kenapa?”

“Masalah pekerjaan, biasa. Pak Rangga merasa Pandji Poestaka hanya membahayakan dirinya kalau diketuai oleh bosnya itu…”

Politik kantor, huh.

Dilan masih memperhatikan dua orang itu. Melihat yang namanya Rangga tidak bergeming juga biarpun sudah dimarahi, menunggu dengan wajah yang jelas tidak sabar menunggu kapan bos sialan itu kembali ke kantornya. Baru setelah itu ia keluar dari gedung, nampak mengumpat dengan suara rendah.

Dilan menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga Rangga tidak terlihat lagi. Barulah ia berjalan keluar.

“Lho, pak? Tidak jadi kumpul naskah?”

“Tidak apa, nanti lagi, baru ingat saya bawa naskah yang salah. Saya permisi dulu.”

 

* * *

 

 

Setelah dipikir lagi, Rangga jadi mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia masih mau bertahan di Batavia yang busuk ini? Ada apa dengan kota membosankan ini, yang tidak punya apapun lagi untuknya? Mengapa ia masih mau melindungi percetakan tempat bos bangsatnya bekerja? Demi apa, melindungi mereka yang demikian bodoh, melawan mereka yang tengah berkuasa?

Mungkin mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibayang-bayangi ngeri.

 

_Sebab jika memang pernah merasakan teror mengelus pundak, Rangga yakin tidak ada yang mau kembali berdiri melawan mereka. Mereka disebut penjajah atas dasar satu alasan; mereka gemar menjajah._

_Entah apa motivasi mereka, Rangga tidak peduli. Dulu ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatap kagum. Dengan keberanian, ia melawan arus kehidupan di tanah yang terjajah, setia pada mereka, para intelektual melawan penjajahan Belanda. Kata bunda, orang Londo itu kejam bukan main; lebih baik kita melawan, suatu hari nanti biar bisa bebas. Toh, tidak ada lagi yang mereka takutkan. Mereka sudah keluar-masuk penjara. Mereka sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya mondar-mandir penjara._

_Tapi Rangga tidak tahu sejauh itu._

_Nyatanya suatu hari para Londo yang mereka lawan mati-matian pergi mundur, kalah di perang yang lebih besar, dan Batavia dimasuki oleh para tentara-tentara bertubuh kecil. Mata sipit mereka begitu menakutkan, padahal Rangga hanya melihat mereka dari seberang jalan, bersembunyi di semak-semak, hendak pulang setelah bekerja._

_‘Hiduplah, anakku.’_

_Katanya, begitu. Mungkin._

_Rangga tidak mampu berteriak, berlari pun juga tidak kuasa. Dari kejauhan, keramik putih perlahan memerah, sebab darah sang ayah telah merembes ke sela-sela keramik. Menggenang. Bunda berteriak, dan ia bisa mendengar tentara-tentara Jepang, dalam bahasa yang tak ia pahami, mendesah berat, tertawa, dan membawa bunda pergi entah kemana setelah itu._

_Sampai sekarang tak pernah kembali. Bunda pergi._

_Sampai nanti pun, tidak akan bisa kembali. Ayah telah mati._

_Tentara itu, bukan manusia. Mereka mengatai bunda adalah wanita jalang, lupa berkaca bahwa merekalah binatang jalang._

 

 

 

“Pak.”

Rangga mendongak, kemudian melihat seorang pemuda yang nampak membawa amplop, dijepit di ketiaknya. “Bapak tidak apa-apa?” pemuda itu bertanya sekali lagi, Rangga baru sadar ia sejak tadi memasang wajah seram, kaku mengingat pengalaman dari balik lemari yang sudah cukup membuatnya trauma. “Saya perhatikan sejak tadi wajah bapak pucat dan bapak mendadak berkeringat—”

“Oh, t-tidak apa-apa.” ucapnya pendek. “Ada masalah apa ya, mas?”

“Tidak. Saya sih tidak punya masalah. Bapak hanya terlihat mencemaskan saja.” ucap pemuda itu.

Oh. Baik sekali ada seorang asing yang mau peduli padanya. “Terima kasih sudah peduli. Saya tidak apa-apa, sih…” lama-lama Rangga merasa bingung dengan pria ini. Datang entah darimana; barangkali dirinya sudah terlampau curiga juga. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang mengincarnya atau bagaimana. Mana pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Rangga sedang ingin sendirian saja rasanya. Berbagi kesunyian dengan seorang lelaki asing di sampingnya terasa begitu canggung. Pria ini, dengan amplop dan rambut agak berantakan, wajah garang—

“—bukannya kamu yang tadi di depan resepsionis Pandji Poestaka?”

 

 

 

Celaka.

Apa sekarang Dilan akan disangka penguntit? Dilan merasa ingin mengejar Rangga karena ia baru tahu dia orang yang berpengaruh di Pandji Poestaka, tapi setelah mendengar perdebatan dengan ketua editornya tadi, Dilan tidak punya alasan mengejar Rangga. Ia sempat curi dengar, katanya Rangga tidak bisa kembali. Sedang diskors.

Jadi, pada akhirnya tidak ada gunanya ia mengejar Rangga. Naskahnya tidak akan dipublikasikan.

“Eh, iya. Tadi saya ingin kirim naskah.” Dilan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja tidak ada salahnya. Barangkali Rangga mau terima naskahnya. “Tapi baru sadar saya bawa naskah yang salah.”

Rangga hanya manggut-manggut saja. Entah apa maksudnya, Dilan mengulurkan tangannya, berharap memecahkan keheningan. “Salam kenal, nama saya Dilan—”

Lalu Rangga yang tadinya hendak membalas jabat tangan tersebut, segera menarik tangannya mundur.

Huh.

Jadi ini Dilan.

“Maaf. Salam kenal. Nama saya Rangga.”

Jabat tangan tercanggung yang pernah Rangga rasakan adalah sekarang ini. Di hadapannya ada seseorang yang selama ini submisinya selalu ia benci, dan tiba-tiba ada di depan matanya. Rangga lupa kalau pria ini tidak mungkin tahu apa yang selama ini dalam benaknya.

“Eh… ya, salam kenal. Dilan.”

Dilan yang ia benci setengah mati—koreksi, karyanya. Karyanya yang ia benci setengah mati.

Rangga harus dewasa; boleh benci tulisannya tapi bukan orangnya. “Jadi mas bekerja di Pandji Poestaka?” lanjut Dilan, bertanya pada pria yang masih terlihat kaku. Seperti wajahnya wajah hantu saja.

“Tapi sepertinya tidak lama lagi.” tutur Rangga. “Kamu tadi ada di sana, pak bos mulai tidak menyukaiku.”

“Perbedaan pendapat?”

Rangga mengangguk.

“Itu biasa.”

“Memang.”

Percakapan ini terasa canggung. Lagi.

“Kau sudah makan siang?” Rangga memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Ia lapar juga, sebenarnya. “Aku ingin pergi makan di warung dekat sini. Kau mau ikut?”

Dilan mengecek kantung bajunya. Sisa beberapa gulden lagi. Seharusnya cukup kalau hanya makan enak sekali ini saja. Ia bisa mendapatkan uang dan makanan dari mana saja, tapi kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan salah satu karyawan Pandji Poestaka? Kapan lagi? “Oh, sama. Aku juga lapar.” ia memutuskan untuk ikut Rangga saja. Uangnya cukup untuk sekedar makan siang yang sedikit mewah. “Ada rekomendasi?”

Tentu saja ada. Banyak.

 

 

 

Hal pertama yang ia pelajari dari Dilan adalah mereka sama-sama petualang. Batavia terasa kecil bagi mereka. Yang satu di balik kemudi sepedanya, satu lagi dengan menghafal rute trem diselingi jalan kaki.

“Sate di sini memang paling enak.”

Dua-duanya sama-sama tahu bahwa warung di depan Stadhuisplein memang terkenal makanannya. Itu di tengah kota, pusat kehidupan Batavia, semua orang tentu saja tahu bahwa warung ini menyediakan makanan yang enak.

“Oh, kau sering mondar-mandir ke daerah sini?” Rangga bertanya kepada Dilan. Pemuda itu tersenyum, berlanjut jadi tawa mendengarnya.

“Ya… habis rumahku tinggal ke sana. Dekat sekali.” ia menunjuk ke arah jalan yang lebih ramai. Menuju Glodok. “Di situ daerah rumahku. Pertokoan dengan lampu neon, aku tinggal di salah satu toko itu.”

Kalau malam berkelap-kelip, dan ada bunyi sengatan lampu neon yang mirip seperti suara lalat terbang, tapi lebih pelan, stabil, dan yang pasti tidak begitu mengganggu ketimbang lalat sungguhan. “Tempat yang sibuk.” tutur Rangga. Ia tidak begitu sering lewat ke daerah yang dimaksud. Rangga terlalu sibuk sampai ia hanya sempat pulang untuk makan malam dan tidur. Menyedihkan.

“Memang.” Dilan tertawa. “Tapi hidup di sana damai. Sesekali dengan teriakan tetanggaku dan suaminya.”

Semua itu masih lebih baik ketimbang dari tentara Jepang yang hobi berlalu-lalang, dengan laras senapannya. Harusnya itu dilarang.

“Damai sekali.” Rangga balas tertawa. Memang kehidupan di Batavia begini-begini saja. “Kamu tidak ada keperluan setelah ini?” pria ini sepertinya masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja kantoran seperti dirinya.

Dilan menggeleng. Ia tidak punya apapun. Mau sekolah juga malas. Ia tidak melihat apa gunanya pergi sekolah jika orang tuanya tidak ada. Menghabiskan uang saja. “Aku tidak bisa lanjut sekolah.” ucapnya, pendek.

Rangga ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu Dilan bersekolah di mana. “Karena mahal? Tidak punya uang?”

Dilan menggeleng. Tentu kalau uang untuk sekarang ada. “Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku dua tahun lagi. Hanya punya uang untuk satu tahun. Tak ada gunanya.”

Oh. Mungkin Dilan datang dari keluarga yang pernah kaya terus jatuh. Di masa sekarang wajar saja nasib orang berubah secepat hembusan angin. “Tapi sayang sekali.” ucap Rangga. Jelas, Dilan dalam bayangannya tidak seaneh kenyataannya. Tampangnya terpelajar, rapi, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak lanjut sekolah. “Bukannya masa depanmu cerah kalau kau lanjut sekolah ketimbang menganggur begini?”

Mungkin.

“Tapi tidak ada yang pasti lagi. Sekarang para Londo itu tidak ada, dan kali ini orang-orang Jepang itu menghancurkan segalanya. Kamu pasti lihat gaya mereka, tidak bisa dilawan dengan cara yang intelek.” Dilan berucap, semangat terlihat dari sinar matanya. “Kita bukan mereka yang elit di atas sana…”

Rangga tidak mengerti mengapa pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi seperti ini. “Tunggu—bukannya kita tadi cuma bicara soal sekolahmu?” ia jadi bingung.

Oh.

Iya juga.

“Kamu lelah?”

Mungkin.

“Halo?”

  
.

  
_“Kamu baik-baik saja?”_

_Tidak._

_Ia sedang tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Makanya ia berada di sini, bukannya makan malam bersama ayah dan ibu di meja makan._  
_“Yakin tidak mau makan, Dilan?”_

_Ia menggeleng. Leher terasa gatal, sakit tiap hendak menelan. Entah apa yang terjadi, kepalanya juga pusing, pula. Apa mungkin karena tempat ini lebih sempit? Lebih lembap ketimbang rumahnya dulu di daerah Weltevreden. “Rasanya sakit setiap menelan, malas makan.” ujar Dilan dengan suara serak._

_“Minum obat dulu saja.” ibu mengelus rambutnya, memberi sendok terakhir sebelum mematikan lampu. “Selamat malam, sayang.”_

_Dilan memejamkan matanya, berpikir bahwa besok mungkin batuknya akan sembuh. Ia bisa makan bersama ayah dan ibu lagi._

_Tapi malam bahkan belum sempat berganti menjadi subuh, dan ia mendengar suara pria-pria Jepang mendatangi rumahnya. Mengetuk dengan suara yang bergema hingga ke kamarnya, suara ibu yang membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, dan suara ayah yang tengah berdebat._

_Klik._

_Dilan tidak tahu kenapa suara borgol terdengar keras hingga ia bisa mendengarkan dari lantai dua. Ia berjalan perlahan ke dalam lemarinya, bersembunyi di sudut lemari tersebut sampai ia mendengar suara mobil menjauh, dan teriakan ibunya yang mendadak senyap._

_Itu hampir empat, atau lima bulan yang lalu._

_Entah di mana mereka sekarang. Syukur kalau masih hidup._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Maaf, jadi diantar pulang begini.”

Apa boleh buat.

Anak ini tiba-tiba bengong saja dan tidak fokus. Wajahnya sih, tidak pucat, tapi sukar fokusnya itu yang mengkhawatirkan. Rangga sadar karena pemuda ini nampak membawa sepeda. Biar jalanan kosong pun, siapa yang tahu ia tiba-tiba bengong dan ia menabrak pedagang kaki lima, jelek-jelek, trem yang menikung dari sisi jalan? “Kamu yang awalnya bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja, dan malah kamu yang hilang fokus. Lucu.” Rangga berucap, dengan nada datar. Jelas tidak bermaksud apapun dari kata lucu tersebut, apalagi sungguh-sungguh memuji kalau Dilan itu lucu.

“Iya, sedikit teringat sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.” Dilan tersenyum saja. “Rangga sibuk, bukan? Terima kasih sudah mengantar pulang.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Mau pamit dulu dengan orang tuamu.” Rangga berucap, merapikan pakaiannya.

“Tidak usah repot-repot.”

“Mana sopan pergi begitu saja?”

“Mereka tidak akan kembali pulang.”

Rangga membisu. “Oh.” ia tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. “Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Dilan tertawa. “Makanya aku tidak bisa lanjut sekolah.”

Ternyata dia sama saja. Bukan, mereka sama. Sama-sama selamat dari hari tragisnya mereka masing-masing. Rangga jadi merasa bersalah selama ini sudah berpikiran macam-macam tentang Dilan hanya dari tulisannya.

“Ya… memang ini sedang masa sulit. Datang saja ke rumahku kalau kau mau.” ujar Rangga, memberikan secarik kertas—kartu nama. “Besok siang ke rumahku saja. Kita makan siang bersama.”

Pada akhirnya ia jadi khawatir, anak ini terlalu bodoh.

“Baiklah.” Dilan tersenyum lebar. “Sampai jumpa besok, Rangga.”

“Sampai jumpa besok.”

Rangga jadi punya harapan bahwa ia tidak sendiri di masa yang sukar ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan terutama atas semua komen serta subscribenya ;v; nggak nyangka ternyata bakal banyak yang suka dengan plot kayak gini huhuhuhu I'm going to make this a bit fast paced and hopefully I'm finishing everything by early April. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you so much for all of your support!! I'm totally in tears sobs


End file.
